Lejanos y juntos
by StrifeMachine
Summary: — Me alegro prima, verás que nos llevaremos muy bien — había agregado Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que morderse seductoramente los labios en su imaginación, es que este hombre estaba para comérselo con sal y limón.


_**Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la portada es de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío, es la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Lejanos juntos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: ¿**_ _Lo hacemos?_

 _._

* * *

 **S** akura perfumó su cuello una vez más antes de dejar el botecito en la repisa. Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego lo volvió a soltar, indecisa de dónde debería dejar su fleco porque llevaba el cabello recogido y su cara se veía un poco redonda con aquel moño alto.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era tenerlo detrás de su oreja, sí, se veía más presentable. Alisó el vestido negro con sus manos para que las pequeñas arrugas que se hacían al sentarse se arreglaran y tomó su bolso también negro que se colgaba atravesando el cuerpo.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. No debía preocuparse tanto por su aspecto si solamente iba a un funeral, pero la maña Haruno de estar siempre impecable para cualquier ocasión era muy difícil de quitar. Cerró su casa y subió al auto, partió con lentitud porque había tiempo de sobra. Un trueno se escuchó y Sakura rodó los ojos. Parecía un escenario planeado por alguna película hollywoodense donde siempre que moría alguien tenía que llover.

…

— Que descanse en paz, Tajima-sama.

El padre que recitaba las oraciones finalmente había acabado con el sermón. Sakura, con sus cabellos rosas aún apretados en su moño alto que no paraba de acomodar, miró de un lado a otro sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar. No conocía a nadie, pero ese no era el asunto más importante, lo verdaderamente destacable era que todos en aquel velorio parecían clones. Cabello y ojos negros, nada variaba. Eso sí, aunque no lo pudiera decir por todos, si podía agregar que la mayoría de ellos tenían una presencia demasiado grande, tanto, que incluso ella que se había ubicado en una de las ultimas sillas de la esquina más apartada, podía sentir todos esos aires de poder y grandeza que ese clan de personas desprendía.

Estaba claro que los Uchihas eran una familia bastante longeva y pudiente, se notaba a cada rincón del lugar donde se realizaba el entierro, un sitio exclusivo en un cementerio de prestigio. Hasta era de risa como la excentricidad de los ricos tenía que perseguirlos hasta la muerte.

Como sea, no es que ese detalle importase demasiado. Jamás había conocido a Tajima en vida y nadie nunca le había hablado algo sobre él. Si había asistido al velorio, fue por mera curiosidad que impulsa a una persona a rodearse de gente tan poderosa e inalcanzable. La clase de gente que sólo puede ser imaginada en despampanantes lugares derrochando dinero, mientras uno mismo vivía en un cuarto de ocho por ocho metros cuadrados.

Evidentemente ninguno estaba dispuesto a tratar con ella. Quería pensar que era por el dolor de ver partir a un ser querido que no estaban a la disposición de nadie, aunque pudiera contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que estaban derramando una o dos lágrimas. En uno que otro momento, por lo llamativo y poco típico color rosa de su cabello y más típicos verdes ojos quizá, pudo sentir como algunas miradas caían sobre ella. Tal vez intentaban reconocerla, o se preguntaban cómo rayos es que se había colado esa lunática. Era imposible por supuesto, para que alguien pudiera entrar a la ubicación del mausoleo, debía tener una invitación especial de la familia o ser miembro de esta.

A Sakura, casualmente, quién la había invitado al entierro fue el mismísimo Tajima Uchiha.

Intuía que el abuelo Tajima no había sido tan buen hombre en sus últimos años de vida para que el lugar estuviera repleto de frialdad y antipatía. Todos tenían caras largas notándose así que su presencia no era más que obligación al apellido. Ella se sentía más conmocionada por la pérdida que la inmensa mayoría de ellos, considerando que nunca pudo conocerlo.

Los Uchihas armaron todo un escenario para que pudieran subir a dedicar unas palabras. La mayoría fueron los más ancianos y los hijos: Madara e Izuna, terminaron con unas fuertes palabras de motivación que más que despedir a su padre, parecía un speech de la corporación indicándoles que lo más importante era la empresa que les heredó a todos.

Los bocadillos eraban a la orden del día. Los meseros pasaban por cada persona a ofrecer pequeñas porciones y copas de algo que no sabía muy bien. Las sillas se habían retirado y los familiares se habían dispersado. Quería irse, pero el hambre que se aguantó porque pensó que el evento sería rápido le hizo quedarse un poco más.

Se acercó a la mesa con los aperitivos más grandes porque la tripa le estaba exigiendo ya que lo hiciera. La pelirrosa se contuvo tratando de no parecer una desesperada, esperando pacientemente al final de la fila que una señora se había armado por no saber qué tomar avanzara rápido. Jesús, ahora hasta ganas de ir al baño le habían dado. De su bolso sacó un espejo para mirar su cabello y su cara. La lluvia de la mañana había dejado un bochorno increíble en el sitio y ahora se moría de calor.

Cuando finalmente su turno de tomar algo llegó, una mano tocó su hombro. Rodó los ojos por segunda vez en la mañana. Fastidiada, pero sin demostrarlo, giró para atender a la inoportuna persona, su estómago rugía como un loco.

— Buenos días querida.

La mujer que le había interrumpido se acercó mucho a ella, pronto comprendió que lo que quería esta mujer era darle un beso al aire juntando sus mejillas. Un acto demasiado extraño en Japón, pero que seguro era popular en algún otro país en los que se la pasara de vacaciones.

— Buenos días.

— Me llamo Mikoto Uchiha — informó — Perdona que te hable así, pero… no te había visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura asintió.

— Soy Sakura Haruno — respondió.

Mikoto había esperado unos segundos pensando que la pelirrosa diría algo más, pero al notar que no era así, siguió preguntando.

— ¿Y vienes con alguien?

— No. Vine sola.

La mujer sonrió con sequedad, como si empezara a irritarse. Suponía que la gente rica tenía poca paciencia con los demás seres que creía inferiores.

— Conocías a Tajima, supongo — agregó con ironía. El viejo había muerto con setenta años como para haber sido un buen amigo de una mujer joven como ella.

— No, desafortunadamente — contestó la pelirrosa. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir otra vez — Pero mi padre sí. Fue por él que me presenté.

— Ahora lo recuerdo — murmuró una mujer a su lado, la misma anciana que antes no se podía decidir — Desde que escuché tu apellido se me hizo familiar.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Mikoto.

— Mucho gusto mi niña, soy Uruchi Uchiha, la hermana de Tajima, que en paz descanse — la anciana se había volteado hacia ella sujetando sus manos con amabilidad — Mikoto, ella es hija de tu primo Kizashi.

Sakura volvió a asentir.

Mikoto intercaló la mirada de su madre a la otra mujer. Kizashi, no conocía ese nombre de ningún lado. La familia Uchiha era muy tradicional y hacían reuniones frecuentemente, ¿cómo es que nunca supo de alguien llamado así? Además, dijo que se apellidaba Haruno y su apariencia, por Dios, ella definitivamente no era una Uchiha.

— Pero qué dices mamá, no hay nadie en la familia llamado así.

— Oh claro que sí, pero será mejor no decirlo en voz alta porque si Kaguya se entera que está aquí la nieta ilegitima de su marido pegará un grito al cielo.

Mikoto no pudo evitar volver a ver a Sakura, todo se le antojaba imposible. Los genes Uchihas eran dominantes y si fuera realmente hija de uno tendría los rasgos característicos de todo Uchiha.

— Admito que me parece algo increíble — mencionó — ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes madre?

— Porque la memoria no me daba para tantas aventuras que tuvo mi hermano, el era un hombre bastante popular en su juventud.

— ¿¡Significa que tiene hijos regados por todas partes!?

— ¡No, no! Sólo tiene tres y dos de ellos ya los conoces.

— ¿Y Madara e Izuna lo saben?

— Por supuesto que si, la madre de Kizashi se encargó de hacérselo saber a toda la familia, tú y muchos de los otros eran niños por eso no lo supieron, pero fue un escándalo en su momento. Sakura también fue el nombre de aquella mujer.

Sakura ya se sabía esa historia de memoria. Kizashi se la contó una vez que, en medio de una reunión con solamente la familia de Mebuki, la pequeña pelirrosa le preguntó a su papá por qué no conocía y nunca hacía fiestas con su familia.

Su padre y su abuela, también llamada Sakura, tenían el cabello rosado. Aunque su padre tuviera los ojos negros de los Uchiha, ella había terminado heredando los ojos verdes de su mamá, y era ahí donde todo rastro de esa familia se había perdido.

De verdad quería probar algo mientras las otras dos mujeres hablaban y luego salir a buscar el baño porque se estaba convirtiendo en una urgencia. Sin embargo, pensó que darles la espalda, así como así, era bastante grosero.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora querida?

Comer como un cerdo había pensado.

— No — dijo amable — Este sábado es de descanso.

— Entonces ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras querida? Después de todo somos familia.

Si su padre se enteraba que en ese momento estaba a punto de aceptar una propuesta de los Uchihas para irse a quien sabe dónde con ellos, seguro la colgaba. Su padre no odiaba a los Uchihas, porque después de todo fue su madre quién se había metido con un hombre casado. El rechazo era parte de ese deshonroso contrato que cada mujer que comprometía sus valores firmaba, pero eso no hacía tampoco que le simpatizaran mucho.

La acusaría de haberlos buscado sin tener la necesidad, pero no podía culparla, quería verlos y saber qué se sentía convivir con la gente de la que provenía su papá. Quería conocerlos de verdad.

— Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Y ahí estaba, en las puertas de la mansión Uchiha, aquella que había pertenecido a Tajima y que ahora era el punto de reunión. El funeral había acabado pero la convivencia no.

Durante el camino había contado muchas cosas con Uruchi, su tía abuela, y Mikoto se había marchado en otra camioneta con su esposo e hijos. Le habló de sus estudios, de sus padres, de su residencia. Como recién egresada de la universidad y en plenos veinticuatro años se hallaba buscando un trabajo con más estabilidad que el que ya tenía. Le ofreció un trabajo en la empresa, pero gentilmente lo rechazó, lo que menos quería era trabajar en la corporación como su abuela y que a su padre le diera un infarto.

Tomó asiento en uno de los grandes sillones traseros. El jardín era precioso, incluso con un pequeño laberinto hecho con arbustos para que los chicos y no tan chicos pudiesen jugar.

Ahora sí sentía el peso de las miradas sobre ella, tanto que incluso le habían quitado el hambre. Supuso que verla en el cementerio era una cosa, pero que incluso acudiera a la reunión familiar en la mansión ya era un tema aparte.

Mikoto regresó con ella y Uruchi acompañada. Le había presentado a su esposo Fugaku, a su hijo mayor Itachi y a su hijo menor, el querido Sasuke.

— Así que… ¿Una prima perdida?

Igual que su madre, el más joven Uchiha la miró escéptico de su historia.

— Sí.

Sasuke le extendió su mano y Sakura la estrechó. Fugaku e Itachi habían hecho lo mismo, pero sólo con él había sentido un pequeño retorcijón en su vientre, y es que Sasuke fue el único que la miró con tanta profundidad como si le quisiera arrancarle el alma. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, con un negro tan intenso que ni siquiera podía distinguir el iris de la pupila. Todos los demás eran iguales, pero el filo de los ojos del gran hombre que apretaba su mano le daba un plus a su expresión tan encantadoramente dominante.

Maldito sonrojo. Maldito hombre tan guapo. Si en lugar de estar con esos estirados, estuviera con su mejor amiga Ino, ya hubiera entrado en su modo majadero y le hubiera aventado unos piropos de albañil, obvio, sin que este hombre escuchara. Estaba para comérselo, y no sería injusta, por su hermano también se chupaba los dedos.

— Sasuke Uchiha — dijo su nombre, aunque su madre ya lo hubiese presentado. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba, pero seguro ese nombre tan sexy se ajustaba a la perfección.

— …Sakura Haruno — murmuró, cacheteándose mentalmente para que en un momento de descuido ni se le ocurriera empezar a babear.

Maldición, que hombre tan guapo. Podría repetirlo toda la noche.

— Ella es Izumi, la prometida de Itachi — señaló Mikoto, a una mujer que también había llegado — Y ella es Karin, la de Sasuke.

La decepción fue más brutal en su estómago que el hambre otra vez.

Igual ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Invitarlo a salir? Si después de todo eran familia. Saludó a Izumi con el mismo entusiasmo que ella daba y a Karin… pues, sólo había movido su cabeza porque la pelirroja lo había hecho con una mirada de advertencia moderada. No la culpaba, si ella tuviera a ese mango como prometido, hasta al perro miraría feo.

…

Era miércoles ya. Estaba preparándose para regresar a su oficina en el centro de la ciudad cuando una llamada le había pillado segundos antes de salir. No sabía cómo, e incluso le daba miedo preguntar, pero de repente Uruchi estaba en el teléfono preguntándole si podía presentarse en la empresa, su empresa, porque Madara le haría una entrevista de trabajo.

Le repitió que no quería trabajar para ellos con amabilidad, pero la anciana era muy insistente al punto que, en cuanto ella terminó de decir que ya había mandado una camioneta por ella, el dichoso monstruo de cuatro ruedas ya estaba a las afueras de su casa sonando el claxon esperándola.

Tuvo que mandar mensajes a su supervisor pidiéndole el permiso para faltar unas horas, igual, Rock Lee jamás sería capaz de acusarla con su jefe si se ausentaba un momento, era un buen tipo.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar, pero si en que el tal Madara la recibiera. Al parecer los Uchihas se creían dueños del tiempo de los demás y creían que pasaría toda la mañana ahí, esperando a que la atendieran cuando ella ni siquiera lo había pedido.

— Si en media hora no viene, me voy — dijo para sí misma, mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y taconeaba con moderada fuerza.

— Me permites.

Sakura pegó un brinco y se levantó de su sitio.

— Oh disculpa.

A su lado estaba el mangote mejor conocido como Sasuke Uchiha. El tipo se movía como un gato porque no lo había escuchado llegar. Abochornada, alisó su falda que se arrugaba cada vez que se sentaba. Con la misma gracia que tendría un avestruz se movió del camino porque pensó que él pasaría, y ella estaba ahí como una uva pasa estorbándole. Uva pasa, que referencia tan absurda.

Arregló su cabello por mero instinto mientras él le miraba con esos carbones ardientes que los simples mortales conocían como ojos. No podía creer que ese hombre estuviera allí. Bueno obvio, era la empresa de su familia, pero no podía creer que estuviera allí, en el mismo espacio a menos de un metro.

— Buenos días.

Sasuke le regresó el saludo.

— Buen día, Sakura.

Sin embargo, el hombre no avanzó. Se quedó con ella informándole que lamentablemente Madara estaba demasiado ocupado para atender los pedidos de su tía Uruchi de última hora, pero que si no le molestaba, él podría hacerse cargo de su entrevista porque tenía tiempo de sobra hasta su próxima reunión-

— Muchas gracias, lamento la molestia.

— No es molestia.

Se encerraron en la oficina de aquel hombre con un silencio perpetuo. Sentía que los vellos se le erizaban y que algo se había colado dentro de su blusa como una lombriz o, mejor dicho, como una anaconda.

— Dime, ¿por qué de repente estás en todas partes?

Sakura rio nerviosa.

— Mi padre había sido llamado al funeral, pero no pudo asistir porque vive en otra ciudad y me pidió que yo viniera — mintió — después la señora Uruchi insistió en ayudarme a conseguir un buen trabajo y… aquí me tiene.

— Aquí te tengo — secundó.

Por un momento pensó que él le pediría que no le hablara con formalidad porque tenían casi la misma edad. Sin embargo eso no pasó.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer aquí?

Lo que ella había estudiado, administración de empresas, pero sabía que los novatos no empezaban en puestos grandes. Dijo lo mismo que en su actual trabajo hizo que la contrataran. Su casa de estudios, su punto de vista de la empresa, su motivación para entrar a trabajar ahí y la manera en la que desempeñaría su trabajo.

Finalmente, Sasuke le había preguntado el lema de la empresa, pero ese Sakura no se lo sabía. Cada jefe tenía por lo regular un cuadro con este impreso así que trató de buscarlo disimuladamente.

— No haga trampa.

Se vio atrapada y entonces lo admitió.

— No lo sé.

Sasuke se levantó y paseó su metro ochenta y tantos de humanidad frente a sus ojos. Se recargó en su escritorio, justo en frente de ella, donde su cara quedara más o menos a la altura de su estómago porque ella seguía sentada.

— Nuestro lema es: rápido y en el punto — mencionó después de lanzarle una sonrisa — ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

Lo que hace su presencia en mi entrepierna, pensó Sakura después de quedarse anonadada. Pedazo de hombre que tenía frente suyo. Por Dios…

— Claro, eficiencia y eficacia.

— Exacto — dijo — ¿Tiene algo qué hacer ahora?

La pelirrosa agregó que no, que estaba a su disposición para todo lo que desease hacer. No dijo lo último por supuesto, sólo lo pensó.

— Le invito a comer.

Obviamente aceptó.

Era extraño pasear por un sitio de los caros, donde un simple café costaba treinta veces lo que uno normal. Quería concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre tan guapo que resultaba ser su primo o algo así, y que pronto sería su jefe.

— ¿Qué les sirvo?

«Un pedazo del culo de este hombre por favor» pensó la pelirrosa.

— Un sándwich de atún y un café negro, por favor.

— Lo mismo que ella.

Sakura enfocó su vista en él antes de que ese hombre lo hiciera. Por Jesús bendito, podría quedarse toda la mañana admirando sus bellos rasgos sino le ganara la necesidad de girar su rostro porque él se sentiría acosado.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? — preguntó — Me refiero a que Uruchi te integre a la familia, no te dejará en paz, mi abuela puede ser un poco pesada, siempre quiso una nieta.

— Bueno, me parece todo tan repentino, pero estoy agradecida por la oportunidad que me ofreció.

— Ya veo.

El mesero no tardó casi nada en regresar y entregar los pedidos. Fue una delicia verlo comer tan desenfadado algo tan simple como un sándwich.

— Espero que no sea la última vez que aceptes salir conmigo.

— Por supuesto que no.

La pelirrosa empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

— Me alegro prima, verás que nos llevaremos muy bien.

«Sí, yo justamente estaba pensando en llevarme de maravilla contigo»

…

La interacción con su nuevo primo Sasuke se volvió constante, más que con cualquiera de los demás Uchihas sin contar a Uruchi. Ella entraba y salía tratando de hablar más y llegar a su confianza, esperando no propasarse porque después de todo era su jefe, sin embargo, el joven Uchiha se portaba muy bien con ella, casi hasta podía asegurar que incluso comenzaba a verla como algo más que una prima.

No es que fuera romántico, pervertido o le dijera cosas muy obvias, pero esa mirada destellante que le hacía quedar petrificada por varios segundos estaba gritándole algo, lo sabía, casi podía sentirlo en los huesos.

Cuando dejaba papeles en su oficina él trataba de rozarle los dedos. Cuando tenían que estar parados frente a Madara o Fugaku, se posicionaba a su lado y de ahí no se movía. Un día mientras compartían el sofá de dos asientos en la casa de Uruchi junto a su prometida Karin, Sasuke dejó caer una mano sobre su pierna sin moverla hasta que no se percató que alguien podía atraparlo. No quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, pero preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba con ella no era parte de un plan inteligente.

Necesitaba respuestas por Dios. Cada noche que se tocaba pensando en él, siempre quedaba esa maniática idea de que él podría estar haciendo lo mismo con ella en sus pensamientos.

…

Un día pasó lo impensable.

Hacía tanto calor que decidió usar una falda. Nunca antes le habían prohibido usarla en un trabajo puesto que muy pocos usaban reglas de etiqueta, pero tomó sus precauciones para que esta no resultara muy corta y a la mera hora la hicieran cambiarse, por lo que una falda ocho dedos arriba de las rodillas le parecía que estaba bien.

— Que bonita se le ve esa falda.

Sasuke le había alagado como pocas veces y su persona se sintió satisfecha a más no poder. Casi brincando, se acercó a él para darle un último reporte del mes. En ese momento, aquel caballero de manos grandes había aprovechado para deslizar la yema de sus dedos por la parte descubierta de piel de su pierna derecha hasta que alcanzó la tela de la falda y siguió subiendo unos centímetros con ella y alejarse.

— Hace bien en enseñarlas, tiene unas piernas hermosas.

Sakura tiritó por su caricia, ¿para qué hacerse la tonta? Deseaba tanto que la acariciara por todas las partes que él quisiese, pero en definitiva no se haría la fácil. Caería, ya lo tenía presupuesto, pero aguantaría esa caída hasta que el piso estuviera bien acolchonado.

— Gracias, me retiro.

Con un mano en el escritorio sosteniendo su cara con los mismos dedos que la habían tocado, Sasuke le concedió y le agradeció por su trabajo duro.

Sí, sí, que duro.

…

El cumpleaños de Madara hizo que la familia se volviera a reunir. Sakura como invitada especial de Uruchi y siendo ese el único lazo que la mayoría de los Uchihas sabría para justificar su presencia, llegó con un vestido dorado que su misma tía abuela le había obsequiado.

El dorado le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba por mucho sus coloridos rasgos que hicieron a más de uno voltear y atreverse a alagar su belleza. No era la más bella, pero al ser la más colorida, resaltaba como nadie en aquella sala tan elegante de la mansión.

— Sakura, sígame.

El joven Uchiha le había hablado llevando del brazo a su prometida como un caballero.

— Karin espérame aquí.

No sabía por qué o para qué, pero de repente Sasuke ya la había llevado al segundo piso sin contarle nada de lo que quería.

— Entra.

Se adentró a una habitación limpia y despersonalizada, como un cuarto para los huéspedes. Un tirón en la parte de atrás le hizo girar du cuerpo violentamente y ser cegada por la negrura acercándose.

Sasuke la empujó con fuerza contra la pared y empezó a besarle con pasión. No lo hizo con la intención de lastimarla, pero ella podía sentir lo emocionado que estaba por poder tenerla en un rincón de una habitación con toda su familia y su prometida a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que he querido hacer esto desde que te vi llegar con ese vestido.

La besó otra vez y ella ni por asomo intentó evitarlo. Con un demonio ¿quién podría? Si los mangos estaban precisamente para ser devorados.

— Espera — dijo ella, no quería que esperara una mierda, pero no podía entregarse tan fácilmente y dejarse ver como una cualquiera — No está bien, usted está prometido y además somos familia.

Sasuke únicamente sonrió de lado antes de estrellarse otra vez contra su boca. En medio de su arrebato, Sasuke le mordió el labio antes de exclamar:

— ¿Qué no sabías que mis padres son primos lejanos? Los Uchihas podemos follarnos entre nosotros.

Sasuke coló su mano entre una de las hendiduras del vestido que tenía a los lados y con la punta de su dedo medio, acarició el punto de su máximo placer que era separado por nada más que una ligera tela.

— ¿Qué dices prima? — dijo, lamiéndose el labio superior con perversión — ¿follamos?

 **…**

 **Día 2: Algo más.**

 **…**

* * *

¡Hola! El segundo día del mes SS que publico en el cuarto, madre santa ¿reviews?

Gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
